Hardwiring
by SuperAplusbroguY
Summary: Cyborg was amazed at his own desperation. Wasn't he her best friend? He wondered just how far back his attraction for the youngest teammate went. Victor Stone would've given anything to be there for her, if only she had let anyone close. Contains Lemon. Fem Beast Boy/ Beast Girl x Cyborg. BBCy!


**Hardwiring**

Cyborg was feeling a slight bit off kilter today, and not for the first time this month. Just this morning, he checked the many parts, systems, and components that made up his cybernetic half, examined them thoroughly, and came to the conclusion that it was not a glitch in his CPU or damage to his drives. The problem was not in the machine, it was all man this time. Of course it would be, considering he was dealing with an increase in heart rate, hotter blood flow, and mental clouding. This experience was foreign, yet familiar in its simplicity, in a way that left a pit-like feeling of need at his core.

Cyborg had, early on, discovered a pattern to his strange dilemma. He would have emitted a victorious 'booyah' for his progress, if not for the dread that surrounded his discovery. It stirred up emotions in him that conflicted with his machine half's measure of 'optimal performance', but allowed him access to what it feels to be human again. And the source of all these feelings, was currently seated on the couch, not fifteen feet away from him, giggling away at something a blonde geomancer just said.

The pattern was Beast Girl.

Sighing into his pan of sizzling ham, Victor Stone almost longed to break out into one of his classic 'Meat versus Veggie' debates with the green teen, if only just to get her attention. Cyborg was amazed at his own desperation. Wasn't _he_ her best friend? If so, then why does sir flirts-a-lot seem to soak up all of her time nowadays? The machine-man hybrid's grip tightened on his spatula, distorting the shape of the metal, at the thought of Terran.

He almost regretted the fact that the damn rock whisperer was resurrected after Raven cleansed the realm of Trigon's influence. The only upside to Robin letting him back on the team was Beast Girl's eyes, how they lit up in a way he hasn't seen since before she was forced to almost single-handedly defeat the Brotherhood, before she had to grow up fast. Even though the team had decided to forgive Terran his betrayal for his sacrifice in saving the city, Robin was indifferent about his return, Starfire was oblivious, Raven was still pissed, Beast Girl was ecstatic, and Cyborg was, in all honesty, jealous.

Spearing his brunch out of the pan and onto a plate, Cyborg wondered just how far back his attraction for the youngest teammate went. The first time he began feeling this way about her was a little after Terran's supposed 'death'. Beast Girl had seemed so depressed for weeks, it was as if the tower and the whole coastal half of Jump city were starved of light without her smile or laughter. He would've given anything to be there for her, if only she had let anyone close. The depression soon gave way to resolve as the pieces of her broken spirit mended themselves. She became more serious at times, though she never lost touch with her kind-hearted, gentle nature. It was this new driven state of mind that locked-in his affections for her.

The eldest titan sat at the kitchen booth, with his brunch, across from Robin, who was drinking coffee and scribbling in the cross-word section of the Sunday paper. Assuming that Raven was meditating and Starfire was probably still fighting with her bed-head in the mirror, Cyborg ate his meal in silence, trying to somehow ignore the sound of his crush laughing and playing video games with someone other than him, a switch he found to be unsatisfactory. He didn't dare to look over his shoulder at the two of them, sitting mere inches apart, bumping into each other good naturedly to spur their rivalry. Even the occasional tickle of the ribs or leg came into play to throw the victim off their game for an easy win, though it was mostly just Terran doing this to Beast Girl when she was beating him. Cyborg saw through it, however, as the attempted gropes they were.

The metallic man couldn't blame him completely, now that he began to think on how the object of their mutual desires has ripened physically over the years. What used to be the image of a pretty, hyper, awkward fifteen-year-old, had matured into a gorgeous, curvy, gentle green goddess of a young woman.

Lush hair falls in long elegant curls halfway down her back and cascades over her shoulders like silk, pointed ears poking out adorably, as parted bangs frame her stunningly beautiful features. Her emerald eyes are still impossibly large and captivating, as they now rest above high smooth cheekbones, which are lightly smattered with late blooming freckles. A cute button nose is centered on her face, as the softest jawline meets a perfect chin. She now sports a pair of plump lips built for sin that can switch from a teasing smirk to an angry pout in the blink of an eye. She's progressed the most, however, in terms of her body.

Beast Girl's breasts have grown pleasantly into bountiful glands of attraction, while her hips have widened to a flattering proportion for her slim figure, supporting an impeccably sculpted ass. Suffice to say that she is more than a match for Starfire in terms of pure hotness. Frequent days spent training in the tower's gym, of her own accord, forged a tight layer of soft muscle on her already angelic frame, giving her just the right amount of sexy hills and dimples, hugged by her flawless skin.

Her outfit does not make it an easy task for one to stay focused during, well, anything either. She finally grew into her Doom Patrol suit, completely filling it out and wearing it in all its intended glory. Well, in Cyborg's opinion, it must have been created for the _completely_ _effective_ technique of seducing every living creature within eye-shot, friend, foe, and otherwise. Her long-sleeve, purple and black top wraps around her bust snuggly with a low neckline that just barely exposes the beginnings of her cleavage, while the hem ends at her ribcage leaving the smooth intricate planes of her lightly muscled stomach bared. Her grey gloves now fit much better to accommodate her natural claws for comfort. A slim, steel utility belt encircles her waist, holding firm a criminally short, purple and black skirt that reaches mid-thigh. The only other article of clothing for what seems like miles of soft green leg, are the high-top, grey and black boots that reach mid-calf.

All in all, Gabriela Mary Logan is practically the word 'sexy' personified, and she is totally oblivious to it.

Swallowing the last bite of his late-morning ham steak, Cyborg left his seat to put his dishes in the sink, just as Raven and Starfire entered the main living room. Their quite conversation died off as they split apart, one to join Robin, and the other to make herbal tea. This brought the half-demoness in his direction, and he really didn't want her picking up on these new emotions he had for his 'little sister'. He just wants to make it to the garage, where he can work on his baby. Too late to make his escape, Raven walked up to the counter next to him and began preparing her heated beverage.

"Morning", she greeted simply.

"Mornin', girl. How'd you sleep?" Vic found himself asking, as a means to both distract her and himself. He leaned backwards against the sink.

"Still no nightmares, thankfully. I think I'm finally beginning to shake off the last remnants of my father's-"

As if fate itself was working against him, Beast Girl squealed with laughter as Terran practically assaulted her ticklish ribs with his probing fingers, tackling her onto the cushions in the process. The blonde desert dweller had apparently gotten fed up with losing on the game station and decided to teach her a lesson. The green beauty squirmed about underneath him, and struggled to escape the source of her fit.

"T-Terran!" she gasped between throws of laughter, "please, I ca-can't breathe!"

Raven scowled in their direction, displeased with the volume, behavior, and the interruption. Cyborg agreed that it was rude, but he was too busy resisting the urge to throw Terran into another volcano to comment on the matter, and just as he feared a certain empath caught whiff of his likely unsubtle emotional transmissions. Though his eyes were still locked on the duo hogging the couch, he felt a soft touch on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Plain, simple, and straight to the point. He liked that about Raven.

"Nothing I can't deal with," He responded, finally meeting her eyes. And it was true, to an extent. Feeling that those words were sufficient, Cyborg turned to head for the door to the stairwell. It still got a nod of approval from the Sorceress, but not without parting sentiments.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be around." She grabbed the whistling kettle from the stove and began to pour it into her mug. She also knew when not to push, for which he was very thankful.

"I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me!" The cybernetic man called out over his shoulder upon opening the stairwell door. He didn't wait for a response as he began the descent to his natural habit.

Wiping the grease from his hands with a rag, Cyborg closed the hood of the T-car, smiling satisfactorily. He stood for a moment, breathing in deeply the smell of shop fumes and grease. It was his favorite smell, and the atmosphere of his garage always helped to sooth him when he was troubled. A small tone on the intercom alerted the mechanic to a visitor on the automotive level.

Tossing the rag on his workbench, Cyborg walked in the direction of the elevator, assuming that Robin probably needed work done on his motorcycle or Terran was there to pester him about how 'it would be great if he could have a car too'. He chuckled, recalling how he'd last told off the geomancer by suggesting that he use his powers and 'make a damn rock mobile'.

When he arrived at the elevator doors, the steel slabs had just begun to split apart. Upon seeing who stepped past the threshold, Victor Stone's calm demeanor shattered and his heart rate skyrocketed. Smiling brightly, eyes shimmering with fun, Beast Girl caught sight of Cyborg's expression and cracked up. The big guy looked absolutely mortified.

"Jeez, Cy," she giggled, "You look a little constipated! Is everything okay?"

Recovering quickly, Cyborg shook off his nervousness, and settled into a casual familiarity with his best friend. "Nah, you just caught me off guard, girl! What's up?" It was getting late, around nine o'clock actually. What could she want? Not that he was complaining about the visit.

She stepped closer. "Can we talk?" she asked meekly. He could detect the sweet scent that was distinctly her, and could feel heat radiating off her body. Distance, he needed distance.

"Can you talk and walk? I gotta get back to polishing the T-car."

The emerald beauty nodded and began walking with her bionic friend to where his 'baby' was parked, curls flouncing with each step.

"I need some advice." Beast Girl began, hesitantly.

Cyborg's human eye flicked over to her. She was blushing and keeping her eyes down as they walked. "Oh yeah? Well, I might not be all that helpful, but I'll give it my best. Shoot." They reached his workbench, where he began to grab an assortment of oils and polishes.

Beast Girl leaned against the T-car, crossing her arms and eyeing his back as he worked. "I…feel a certain way…about someone", she sighed gaze falling to her feet, "but I'm confused about why." Uh-oh.

Vic paused his rifling and turned to look at her. She was probably looking for his take on whether she should patch things up with Terran, a conversation he really wished he wasn't having at the moment. He loved her enough to be satisfied with her happiness, no matter what, even if it didn't include him, but did she have to grind the point home. All he wanted was for her to, by some miracle, return his feelings. He nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not sure why I feel this way", she said, "I've always felt close to him, but never this intensely before. He's always been there for me, and I don't know when it moved past comradery, but I eventually began wanting to be around him more…"

Cyborg could barely stand hearing her praise that traitor any longer. He'd rather not be forced to listen to her worship Terran like a messiah. He was trying to bare through it for her sake, but he was getting edgy.

"…I never seem to get a chance to-"

"Look, you want my advice, BG?" He cut her off, somewhat roughly. She started at the tone of his voice and nodded timidly, looking up through her eyelashes at him. "You're obviously head-over-heels for whoever the hell it is you're talkin' about, so why don't you just go fuck him already?"

Beast Girl's eyes widened, as she flinched in response to his outburst. Hurt began to etch itself into her features. "W-what-"

"Because I'm sick of hearing about your lovesick fascination with Terran!" Cyborg continued, knowing that he should stop, but he can't. She shrank away from him with every word. "Just make the move and spread your legs for the guy! It ain't like he'd stop you."

Having said his piece, he was forced to stop and inspect the damage he'd caused. Tears were welling up in her beauteous green eyes, as BG soaked in all the pain of Cyborg's outburst. She searched his face desperately for a sign of the usual expression of acceptance, but saw only anger at her.

"I wasn't talking about Terran…" she mumbled, as the tears broke free of her lids and made their way down her cheeks, "…it's you."

Beast Girl had been trying to deny these budding feelings for her so-called 'big brother' for a long time. She tried to ignore them and immerse herself in rebuilding her relationship with Terran, but she just couldn't help the longing she felt for her bionic teammate. The fact that he was half machine did nothing to deter her, as she believed his soul outshined his steel. After hearing his scream fest, however, her heart shattered, along with any hopes of being with him.

Turning her back on him, the shapeshifter hung her head dejectedly, and walked slowly towards the elevator on unsteady legs. Face slack from the realization of how he just pushed away the one person he cared for above all others, after realizing she felt the same way for him, Cyborg wasted no time in chasing after her. He'd been such an idiot.

Catching up in no time, the cybernetic superhero turned Beast Girl by the shoulder and snared her in his embrace. She yelped in surprise at the action, as her feet left the floor. Blushing hotly, noticing the distance between their faces diminish, the young mutant's heart rate accelerated and her breathing became sporadic. "Cy-Cyborg, what-?"

She never got the chance to address the situation further, as her teammate crushed his lips to hers. Being caught completely off guard, Beast Girl could only ease deeper into his arms, while whimpering into his mouth. Relaxing her body, she twined her arms around Cyborg's neck and began giving positive feedback. The soft skin of her lips on his, sent heat through his body. They tasted like cherries.

His tongue probed her lips until she surrendered entrance to him. He combated her tongue for a brief time before overwhelming the smaller muscle and plundering her mouth's interior, as his hand snaked up the long expanse of her exposed stomach, reveling in the feel of her supple muscles flexing nervously beneath the smooth green skin. She trembled under his touch and heat began flowing to her core.

Becoming increasingly turned-on, Beast Girl felt the space between her legs become hot, and wet. Cyborg broke the frantic make-out session long enough to slip off her top, revealing the perfect breasts beneath, nestled comfortably in a lacey snow white bra. He moved his greedy mouth on a searing path over the skin of her neck and collarbone, continuing on down between her perfect mounds of creamy flesh. The soft green silk of her trembling body yielded a taste of pure pleasure, highly addictive to anyone lucky enough to sample it. Leaning back, the metal man gazed hungrily at the sight before him, red eye glowing with lust.

Beast Girl's eyes were glazed over with pure desire, as they pierced his soul, like the staggering gems they were. A heavy blush burned its way across her face, while the pale light from the florescent shop bulbs reflected off of the sloppy trail of saliva he left behind on her delicious skin. Cyborg's gaze moved over every inch of her, taking note of how the changling's hardened nipples strained against the cotton of her bra, as if they would tear through from shear horniness. Her abs moved in tune attractively with her lusty gasps, a shapely naval snuggled in with the divots of her soft muscles, hands keeping their shaky grip on his shoulders. She was a goddess that deserved worship, just as her temple of a body did.

Wasting no more time, the Machine-man hybrid walked Beast Girl over to the T-car and laid her flush against the hood. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss over her belly-button, and moved his enthusiastic tongue up her body, drawing out pleased murmurs and whimpers from the aching shapeshifter. "Cyborg, I th-think I- ahn…love you- mmh!"

"Damn right you do, B." The large male rumbled, ravenous mouth hovering only millimeters from her covered right nipple, bathing the small area in heat and moisture. After a particularly desperate mewl from Beast Girl, Cyborg finally gripped her bra by the strap, and with a swift yank revealed her flawless fruit to him. They swelled with her every shuddering breath, tantalizing him into grabbing two palm-fulls and kneading them thoroughly, causing the teen girl to emit a genuine moan. Arching her slim body further into his grip, she nibbled her lip excitedly, awaiting further attentions.

Cyborg leaned in swiftly, latching his mouth onto her right nipple, where he suckled with a vengeance. His right hand found purchase on her left breast, massaging the flesh and tweaking the nipple. All the while, his left hand fondled its way up her silky thigh and into her skirt, groping her ass continuously. Beast Girl's legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around his torso, as she writhed underneath him, from his torturous foreplay.

"I…ah…can't…hah…oh god, Cy- ahn…uhn-mmm…yes-ah!" she squeaked out into the garage's waiting echo of her own wanton voice. It turned him on immensely to hear the desperate need in her wails. He switched from one side of her to the other, effectively splitting the amount of attention each breast got, until he eventually became bored of this pace and shifted them further onto the T-car. Her moist body left the most lewd smears on the finish, the metal man mused.

Cyborg attacked her lips viciously, ultimately claiming her as his. His hand moved purposefully to her soaked white panties, pulling aside the center strap, effectively removing the ruined cotton obstacle and exposing her most sacred holes. A small hatch stealthily slid open on his lower pelvic plate, producing a long slithering worm-like appendage with a phallic resemblance, made of the sleekest metals and dripping with synthetic fluids. Lining it up with her tight peach, he prepared to be in her. Until…

"Wait!" Beast girl whimpered pathetically, breaking the kiss, "This is my first time!"

Cyborg thought about this and came to a conclusion. "Look into my eyes," he said, calmly. She locked her glistening optics onto his and held the connection. Satisfied that he had her attention, he set about soothing her. "I'll be with you every step of the way," he cooed, "Keep eye-contact with me and I can read your comfort level better and adjust."

Hesitantly nodding her approval, Beast Girl felt Cyborg's grip on her waist grow firm. Lining up his hardware with her sopping womanhood, he eased into her throbbing heat slowly, causing his love to belt out a high-pitched moan of sudden pleasure. Nine inch steel continued to bury itself deep to the hilt, tearing BG's hymen in the process. Tears of pain trickled down her flushed cheeks, and he licked them away, muffling her sobs in his invasive kisses.

Spurred on by her reluctant reassurance, Cyborg began thrusting his mechanical manhood in a primal rhythm inside of her, warm slick walls clamping down defensively on the intrusion. As his pace quickened, Beast Girl's pain lessened, and was instead replaced with an all-encompassing buzz of pleasurable feelings throughout her body. She bucked reflexively into each thrust, her body's natural instinct driving her to mate at all costs. A slick sheen of sweat starts gathering on the surface of her heated skin, as she becomes lost in a dance as old as time with her best friend.

"Hungh…ah!- hah…Cyborg!...Ahn- nugh…uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn-", she moaned breathily, basking in the feeling of her ripe pussy being pounded into, mercilessly, by the very essence of the mechanical teen's sexual godhood.

There was no possible way to describe how Cyborg felt at the moment. Lost in the unending paradise that was Beast Girl's body, his rational mind was clouded in a haze of lust, both human and cybernetic half. Her moist walls gripped his shaft so tightly, he couldn't help but drive deeper into the very core of her being with each plunge. The green teen's eye's widened with every boundary broken, squeals of rapture leaving her gaping mouth, wet with both of their saliva. The impassioned youth moved ever faster in their urgent love-making, bodies slapping together relentlessly, filling the entire garage with the sound of skin, breath, and moans.

"Cyb-borg- ahn!…I th-think- ahn!…I'm gonna-" Beast Girl attempted to whimper between heavy pants and pleasured cries, as the bionic man felt his dick being squeezed harder by her excited, twitching mound. He knew she was close, this being her first time, but he planned on making it an experience she'd never forget. Capturing her lips, roughly, with his own, he cupped her breasts in his large hands and slid as far into her slot as he could. Cyborg's hungry lips muffled most of the girl's high-pitched moans, but her amazing body convulsed in raw ecstasy, as she experienced her first mind-blowing orgasm. The blushing mutant arched her body further into his, spilling all of her precious nectar on the two of them.

Cyborg couldn't maintain a solid grip on his thoughts, only the siege of elation he felt, as the last remnants of his restraint shattered. Upon feeling her earth-shattering climax, coupled with the knowledge that he was doing this to the girl of his dreams, he came intensely, growling possessively as he flooded her hole with his synthetic fluid. With a satisfied moan he slid out of his spent teammate and now lover, collapsing next to her on the windshield of the T-car, watching as she panted hotly.

Beast Girl snuggled closer to Cyborg's heated frame, aglow with lethargic contentment, trying not to blush at the cocky smirk he was aiming at her. She giggled softly, until meeting his eyes, which caused her breath to hitch from the powerful desire in his stare. "I love you, B." he said with certainty apparent in the rich timber of his voice.

Eyes dilating sharply, BG closed the space between their lips and conveyed everything she felt for him in one sloppy wet kiss, tongue stroking against his reverently. Breaking away she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Vic."

Hearing his name on her lips, caused Cyborg to harden again almost instantly. He feared that his love may not be ready, however. Noticing this, Beast Girl smirked at his throbbing erection, and began a sinful journey of kisses down his front, until she inevitably wrapped her plump lips around his cock and proceeded to suck him clean of their love-makings.

His lone human eye rolling backwards, Cyborg moaned at her ministrations. "S'gonna be a long night," he grunted. The T-car witnessed many other passionate acts of love and lust that night, and for many nights to come.


End file.
